


A Xícara de Chá - Drarry (completa)

by Sandra_Longbottom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M, One-Shot, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandra_Longbottom/pseuds/Sandra_Longbottom
Summary: (Drarry) Era mais uma noite sem dormir para Harry, que decide ir à cozinha de Hogwarts, esperando tomar uma xícara de chá quentinha e uns biscoitinhos como sempre fazia. Mas, naquela noite, ao contrário de todas as outras, não ficaria sozinho. Quem o acompanharia seria alguém que ele nunca pensaria ali encontrar...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 3





	A Xícara de Chá - Drarry (completa)

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling e a Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Essa fanfic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo, é pura diversão.  
> 2) Contém Slash (relação Homem x Homem), portanto se você não gosta ou se sente incomodado com isso, é simples: Não Leia.
> 
> Uma boa leitura a todos ^^

Harry se remexeu na cama, mais uma vez, naquela noite fria de inverno. A chuva batia violentamente nos vidros das janelas do dormitório masculino, tornando o ambiente cada vez menos acolhedor. Mesmo já tendo passado tantos meses desde o final da batalha, ainda se recordava dos rostos dos que tinham perdido a vida a lutarem por um bem comum: a derrota de Lord Voldemort e de seus Comensais da Morte para serem, finalmente, livres da opressão e do medo que viviam. 

Mais uma noite em branco, recordando cada momento daquela batalha, as sábias palavras de Dumbledore e as carinhosas de seus pais. Como tinham passado semanas procurando os Comensais desertores, fazendo os funerais e assistindo a julgamentos. Não se conseguia esquecer da expressão assustada de Draco, um dos primeiros a ser capturado, junto a seus pais, acorrentado como um criminoso. Parecia que tinha sido ontem, quando se erguera de seu assento, pedindo para testemunhar a favor de Draco e Narcissa Malfoy, ignorando as expressões de choque e espanto dos membros do Wizengamot. Ainda sentia a coragem que o tinha atravessado naquele momento, ao contar como Draco tinha hesitado em matar Dumbledore, uma missão exigida pelo próprio Lord das Trevas, sendo Snape a fazê-lo. Como tinha sido recebido na Mansão Malfoy durante sua caçada às horcruxes, e Draco não revelara quem ele realmente era aos Comensais, salvando sua vida e de seus amigos. E como Narcissa tinha mentido propositadamente a Voldemort, colocando sua vida e de sua família em perigo, para encontrar seu filho. O rosto agradecido de Narcissa surgiu à sua frente, depois de sua absolvição, agradecendo fervorosamente por ter salvado seu filho de Azkaban e como ele se recordou de sua mãe, que teria feito o mesmo por ele, se estivesse em uma situação parecida. 

Sabendo que dificilmente adormeceria, afastou os lençóis da cama e se levantou devagar, não querendo acordar seus colegas. Pegou em seus óculos, que estavam em cima do criado mudo, e colocou os no rosto, vendo um pouco melhor na semiescuridão. A luz da chama acesa na lareira ajudou-o a encontrar a varinha e a vestir o roupão. Tirando a capa de invisibilidade de dentro do malão aberto, avançou pé ante pé até à porta e a abrindo com o mínimo de barulho que conseguiu. Avançou até ao Salão Comunal, vendo como estava deserto. Saiu pelo retrato da Dama Gorda, que não acordou com o movimento, ansiando por uma xícara fumegante de chá e uns biscoitinhos a acompanhar, como todas as noites desde que tinha regressado ao colégio. Os elfos já sabiam que ele costumava aparecer de madrugada e lhe deixavam um bule em cima de uma mesa, ao lado de um pratinho de biscoitos de gengibre.   
Avançou pelo castelo adormecido, a capa firmemente escondida em seu bolso. Não que ele precisasse dela, nem Filch fazia suas rondas de madrugada, mas era o hábito de tê-la perto de si. Desceu as escadas até ao porão de Hufflepuff, parando em frente a uma pintura com uma taça de frutas. Fez cócegas em uma pera, fazendo-a se contorcer, enquanto se ria. Depois, se transformou em uma maçaneta verde, revelando a porta, e a abriu. 

OoOoO

Draco tomava uma xícara de chá, não conseguia dormir naquela noite. Pensava em uma forma de recuperar sua antiga vida agora que a guerra tinha terminado. Tinha perdido tudo: seu dinheiro, retirado pelo Ministério para ajudar as vítimas mais carenciadas, seu status e, principalmente, o respeito dos outros. Ninguém queria estar ao lado de um Malfoy, ser amigo de um. O nome de sua família estava na ruína graças às ações de seu pai.   
Soprou no chá de cidreira e deu um gole, terminando de beber o líquido morno. Se ergueu da cadeira, se preparando para ir embora, quando a porta da cozinha se abriu de rompante e o amor de sua adolescência entrou. Seus olhares se cruzaram e o coração de Draco perdeu uma batida, antes de voltar ao normal. Baixou o olhar, envergonhado. Não tinha coragem de encarar o-garoto-que-derrotou-você-sabe-quem. Não depois do que tinha feito e dito de mal sobre ele no passado e, mesmo assim, Potter o tinha salvado de Azkaban. 

Ignorando o olhar de Harry sobre si, avançou até à porta, a xícara firmemente presa em sua mão. Estava passando por ele quando, sem querer, esbarrou em um jovem elfo, que tinha acabado de aparatar. O elfo soltou um gritinho, assustado, e desapareceu novamente, deixando a cozinha vazia. Se desequilibrou, soltando uma exclamação assustada e deixando cair a xícara no chão, que partiu em pedacinhos.  
Harry, inconscientemente e com rápidos reflexos, agarrou o Slytherin, que estava caindo para trás e o apertou contra si. Draco, ao se sentir agarrado por Potter, estremeceu. As respirações de ambos estavam alteradas e seus corações batiam descompassadamente devido ao susto. Se apercebendo que estavam quase abraçados, se afastaram um pouco e se observaram minuciosamente. 

Draco não conseguia deixar de olhar a pele morena, que tanto desejava tocar, os brilhantes olhos esmeralda escondidos por aqueles horríveis óculos, ou beijar os lábios rosados de seu colega. Harry também tinha pensamentos semelhantes. Se perguntava como seria puxá-lo contra si e beijá-lo, escutar seus gemidos de prazer. Como seria escutá-lo sussurrando seu nome, sem desprezo ou maldade.   
Lentamente, e sem tentarem impedir, aproximaram seus rostos e, vendo que nenhum dos dois recuava, encostaram timidamente os lábios. De início foi um selinho, que foi aumentando de intensidade. Harry agarrou a nuca de Draco e aprofundou o beijo. O Slytherin, inconscientemente, fechou os olhos, sentindo seu coração batendo rapidamente. Temendo cair, pousou as mãos nos ombros de Potter e continuaram se beijando até ficarem sem ar. Por fim, se separaram e Harry não conseguiu evitar uma risada:   
\- Que aconteceu? – Questionou Draco, receoso, pelo que poderia ter feito de errado.  
\- Você está ruborizado. Nunca o vi desse jeito. – Respondeu Harry, parando de rir, ao ver a expressão de seu colega. Não gostava de vê-lo assim, mostrava sua vulnerabilidade, tal como em seu julgamento. Draco tocou em suas bochechas e reparou que estavam mais quentes que o habitual. Sentindo Potter o abraçando, estacou, confuso. Não costumava receber abraços de outras pessoas, só de sua mãe. Mas, não pôde evitar relaxar ao sentir os braços quentes em redor de seu corpo. Eram muito acolhedores. Se deixaram ficar assim, agarrados, durante muito tempo. Harry estava desejoso por lhe revelar seus verdadeiros sentimentos, mas não sabia como ele iria reagir. Draco o observou, percebendo sua ansiedade, e perguntou:  
\- Potter, está se sentindo bem? Quer que me afaste?   
\- Não. - Respondeu ele, uma mão afastando as madeixas loiras do rosto ruborizado. - Deixe-se ficar assim.   
Draco deixou escapar um sorrisinho, antes de comentar:   
\- Nunca lhe agradeci por ter testemunhado a meu favor. Naquele momento, estava apavorado, pensando que ficaria o resto de minha vida em Azkaban. Obrigado.   
\- Não precisa de me agradecer. - Respondeu Harry, tentando ignorar a vontade de beijá-lo. - Você era inocente, e eu não poderia permitir que fosse preso por decisões de outras pessoas. Afinal, você não pediu para ser um Comensal.  
Malfoy estremeceu, antes de responder:  
\- Não, não pedi. - Harry acariciou suas costas, sentindo a tristeza de Draco. E, respirando fundo, declarou:  
\- E também não podia permitir que a pessoa que amo fosse presa. - O Slytherin se afastou dele, espantado – Como poderia lhe pedir para ir ao próximo passeio em Hogsmeade comigo?  
Draco balbuciou, completamente chocado com suas palavras. Nunca pensaria que Potter corresponderia a seus sentimentos:  
\- Ama? - Perguntou, esperançoso, e o Gryffindor sorriu – Você me ama?   
\- Sim. - Admitiu, se aproximando dele. - Eu te amo.   
Tentando ignorar as lágrimas que queriam cair por seu rosto, Draco respondeu:  
\- Eu...eu também te amo. - Sentindo seu corpo estremecendo de antecipação, Harry se aproximou de Draco e o beijou novamente. O Slytherin correspondeu com a mesma paixão, todos seus planos de sair do país para recuperar sua fortuna e seu nome, indo por água abaixo. Se Harry fosse tão sincero em seus sentimentos como ele, sabia que ambos seriam muito felizes, não importando nada, nem ninguém. 

FIM

**Author's Note:**

> Oi!   
> Espero que tenham gostado dessa fanfic.   
> Foi só uma one-shot que me surgiu, com esse casal maravilhoso. Estou ansiosa para ler vossos comentários.   
> Bjs :D


End file.
